New Editions
New Editions is the series premiere of CharyssaOTP 's fan fiction, Glee: The New Decade. It premiered on June 26, 2012. Plot Mr. Schue decides to revamp The New Directions with new editions in effort to bring The New Directions back to its former glory. With new faces brings new troubles. Will Mr. Schue be able to handle all the new personalities? Also with the new editions comes with new rivals for The New Directions. Can they make it through the first week together? Songs *Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj. Sung by Michael Jones. *Anna Sun by Walk The Moon. Sung by Lyssa Arthur. *Another Day In Paradise by Phil Collins. ''Sung by Chase Vega. *Moves Like Jagger by ''Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera. Sung by Bailey Michaels and Charity Webber. *On The Radio by Regina Spektor. Sung by Arya Donovan. *As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. ''Sung by Lyssa and Michael. Episode Welcome to Glee: The New Decade ''---------------------------------'' ''Yes another year at William McKinley High School. Yes so can’t wait for drama it’s my favorite class, ''Lyssa Arthur says to herself as she slammed her locker shut. She watched as a group of jocks make their way towards her. She tries to make sure they don’t see her. Even though she is the star of the soccer team her social ladder doom was drama club. She finds herself running into a full figured girl. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run into you,” Lyssa says as she helps the girl pick up her books. The girl just smiles. “It’s ok,” the girl says in reply before she rushes off. Lyssa couldn’t help but watch as the girl walk away. “LJ!” someone screams her name from behind her. Lyssa starts walking to her first class. She was trying to get away from the person who was calling her name. “Lyssa Jensen Arthur! Don’t you ignore me!” yells the voice, which causes the whole hallway to turn and look at Lyssa. Lyssa cringes as she turns around to see Gabrielle Townsend standing in front of her. “What warrants you to shout my name down the hallway like that,” asks Lyssa. Gabrielle loops her arm through Lyssa’s and smiles. She pulls Lyssa with her. “Rumor through the grapevine is that the Spanish teacher is starting up a glee club and I thought you would like to know. Seeing that you love musical theater,” says Gabrielle. Lyssa thinks for a second. “Are you going to join?” asks Lyssa. Gabrielle looks at her like she had seen a ghost. “And kill my social standing. As you can see I’m part of the Cheerios,” Gabrielle says as she indicates to her Cheerios uniform. She blows Lyssa a kiss as she leaves her standing in the hallway. ------------------------------------------------------------- Robb and Arya Donovan stand in front of the sign up for the glee club. “What are your thoughts, Robb?” asks Arya as she looks at the paper. Robb just looked at her before heading down the hallway. Arya catches up with her twin. “Come on, Robb, answer the question,” demands Arya. Robb stops in front of her. “Well, for one its social suicide for both of us mainly you. You are on the Cheerios, so you are at the top of the ladder but joining a club where you sing and dance will make you drop way down. Then there is me the Brainiac Club. We barely keep the jocks from doing stuff to us by doing their homework for them by joining this new glee club would null and void that deal and to be honest that ain’t happening,” rants Robb before leaving Arya standing by herself. Arya thinks for a minute then turns back around to sign the paper. When she reaches the paper a blue eyed boy was standing there. He looks up and smiles. “Hi,” says the boy as she walks up,” Signing up for glee club?” “How did you know?” asks Arya. “Well you just have that look,” the boy replies. “I’m Arya by the way,” Arya says as she puts her hand out for the boy to shake. The boy shakes her hand. “I’m Chase. It’s nice to meet you,” Chase says with a smile. “Well I will see you around,” Arya says as she leaves. Chase heads to his class thinking about the girl he just meet. Arya looks over her shoulder to watch the retreating from of Chase with a smile. ------------------------------------------------------------ ''I finally convinced Charity to join drama and she is still late, ''Bailey Michael thinks to himself. Someone touches Bailey’s shoulder which causes him to turn around. He smiles as he sees his best friend, Charity Webber, standing in front of him. “Sorry I’m late. I kind of got ran over by someone,” Charity says as they head into the drama classroom. When they walk into room everyone stops talking. “No one said the whale was beached in this class,” said one of the jock. “If I’m a whale what does that make you? A naked mole rat,” Charity snaps back. “He kind of looks like one to be honest,” says a voice behind them. Bailey and Charity both turn around to see who it was even though Bailey knew who it was. “Hey, Art,” Bailey says plainly. “You,” Charity says. “Again, I am sorry about that,” says Lyssa. “Wait it was you who ran over. Lyssa Jensen Arthur!” hisses Bailey. “How I’m so excited that everyone knows my name. Do you want a cookie with that, Bailes?” Lyssa says sarcastically. The teacher walks in and everyone hurries to their seats. Bailey and Charity took seats in the front and Lyssa sat in the back. After a half hour the teacher passes out the first play they were doing. “The whale had to seat in the way of us short people,” said the same jock from earlier. Both Bailey and Charity turn around to say something. “Well, Mole Rat, need me to remind you that I’m the shortest in this class and always stuck sitting behind your tallness yet you don’t see me complaining now do you?” states Lyssa. The jock turns around and looks at Lyssa, who just shrugs. “Just saying,” Lyssa says with a smile. The bell rings before the jock could do anything. ------------------------------------------------ Mr. Shue paces the choir room waiting for people to audition for the glee club when the familiar voices of Blaine Anderson and Rachel Berry break his trance. “We heard you were starting up the New Directions again,” says Blaine. “We thought we would help you in judging them,” adds Rachel. Mr. Shue looks relieved to see them. “Yes, I need all the help I can get. Thank you very much,” Will say excitedly. Rachel and Blaine hug Mr. Shue before sitting down. “So how many have you had sign up?” asked Rachel. “Unfortunately only five,” Will replies,” Thanks for asking.” Blaine reads the paper. “An Arya Donovan, a Chase Vega, a Michael Jones, a Bailey Michaels and a Charity Webber,” reads Blaine. “That is a good start, Mr. Shue,” says Rachel. Arya walks into the choir room. “Charity?” asks Mr. Shue. Arya shakes her head. “Arya,” she corrects him. “Well, Arya, what are you going to sing for us,” asks Rachel. “On The Radio by Regina Spektor,” replies Arya. Arya finds the microphone as she waits for the music to start. “''This is how it works. It feels a little worse. Than when we drove our hearse. Right through that screaming crowd. While laughing up a storm. Until we were just bone. Until it got so warm. That none of us could sleep. And all the Styrofoam. Began to melt away. We tried to find some worms. To aid in the decay. But none of them were home. Inside their catacomb. A million ancient bees. Began to sting our knees. While we were on our knees. Praying that disease. Would leave the ones we love. And never come again.” Arya took the microphone off the stand. “''And on the radio. You hear November Rain. That solo's awful long. But it's a good refrain. You listen to it twice. 'Cause the DJ is asleep. On the radio. On the radio. On the radio - uh oh. On the radio - uh oh. On the radio - uh oh. On the radio.”'' Mr. Shue, Blaine and Rachel all clapped when the music stopped. Arya paints on a huge smile. ----------------------------------------- “Well, well, well. If it isn’t Michael Jones,” says Chase as he walks up to Michael. Michael looks up at Chase. “What do you want, Chase?” asks Michael as he finishes putting his books in his locker, “If you are trying to bully me Chase Vega it isn’t going to work.” Chase looks taken back. But decides to leave it alone and walked away. Michael sighed. When will bullies learn not to mess with me? Oh well. I need to get to the choir room to audition for the glee club. '' Michael makes his way to the choir room. He is greeted by Mr. Shue, Blaine and Rachel. “Hi. My name is Michael and I will be singing Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber,” Michael says. “''Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off. What you got, a billion could've never bought. We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight. I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world, be young tonight. I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya. Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat. Who can make my life complete. It's all by you, when the music makes you move. Baby do it like you do. Cause...” Michael takes the microphone off the stand. “''Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock. Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now. We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight. I wanna show you all the finer things in life. So just forget about the world, be young tonight. I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya. Cause all I need is a beauty and a beat. Who can make my life complete. It's all by you, when the music makes you move. Baby do it like you do.”'' Michael starts to rap,”''In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline. World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign. Justin bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether. Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep my eye out for Selener. Beauty, beauty and the beat. Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest. Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased. Every time a beauty on the beats. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go.”'' “That makes two members,” Blaine said. “Great rapper,” Mr. Shue says with a smile. ------------------------------------ “He is drunk again isn’t he?” asks Bailey as he settles down on Charity’s bed. “Isn’t he always?” jokes Charity as she rifles through her closet. She finds what she is looking for and tosses it at Bailey. “What is this for?” asks Bailey. Charity smiles her crazy smile. “What have you done now,” asks a panicked Bailey. Bailey watches as Charity continues going through her closet. “Well, I signed us up to audition for the glee club,” she replies facing away from him. Bailey rolled his eyes as he fell backwards. “Is this pay back for making you take drama,” asks Bailey when he sits up. Charity is now sitting at her vanity. She takes a minute to think of a response. “Pay back would mean what you did caused me harm. And I think it might turn out to be the best thing to happen to me,” Charity replies finally. “If you are talking about a certain blonde blue eyed girl, she isn’t your type,” Bailey flatly. Charity looks over her shoulder at Bailey, who just shrugs. “It’s not like that, B,” Charity says quietly, “I need a friend besides you.” She laughs and throws lipstick at him. He catches the lipstick and tosses it back to Charity. “You know me too well. So what song are you going to audition with,” Bailey asks. “We are going to do Moves Like Jagger,” Charity replies with a wicked smile. Bailey gets up and gives Charity a hug. “We are going to rock this song, C,” says Bailey. “Why must you doubt us,” she replies as she sticks her tongue out. Baily makes a weird face at Charity to make her laugh, which works because she laughs. -------------------------------------------- Arya and Michael wait for Mr. Shue to arrive at the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Once again he has Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson with him, who went to sit in the seats while he walked on stage. “Thank you all for coming, first up we have Bailey Michaels and Charity Webber,” announces Mr. Shue. The lights go down and a spotlight hits Bailey. “''Just shoot for the stars. If it feels right. And aim for my heart. If you feel like. And take me away and make it OK. I swear I'll behave. You wanted control. So we waited. I put on a show. Now I make it. You say I'm a kid. My ego is big. I don't give a shit. And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue. And I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk. And I'll show you. All the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. Maybe it's hard. When you feel like you're broken and scarred. Nothing feels right. But when you're with me. I'll make you believe. That I've got the key. Oh. So get in the car. We can ride it. Wherever you want. Get inside it. And you want to steer. But I'm shifting gears. I'll take it from here . Oh! Yeah yeah! And it goes like this. Uh.” Lyssa sneaks into the Pavilion as another spotlight hits Charity. “''You wanna know how to make me smile. Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this. So watch and learn. I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right. But if I share my secret. You're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this.” As the music ended Charity bent over seductively, popping her booty out ever so gently and slowly pulling herself up, arching her back. This move caused Lyssa to accidentally kick the nearby trash try to reposition herself causing everyone to look towards her. Lyssa felt herself blush. Everyone raised their eyebrow. “You here to audition,” asked Blaine. “Um…..audition? No…I…mean…yes,” Lyssa tries to say while being tongue tied. “Kid take a breath,” laughs Rachel, “take the stage and show us what you got.” Lyssa sets her stuff down and makes her way on to the stage. The music starts slowly as Lyssa took the microphone. “Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges. My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes. We tore up the walls we slept on couches. We lifted this house we lifted this house. Fire-crackers in the east my car parked south. Your hands on my cheeks your shoulder in my mouth. I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine. We rattle this town we rattle this scene. O, Anna Sun! O, Anna Sun! What do you know? this house is falling apart. What can I say? this house is falling apart. We got no money, but we got heart. We're gonna rattle this ghost town. This house is falling apart.” Lyssa takes the guitar from the guitarist so she could play the riff. “Screen falling off the door door hanging off the hinges. My feet are still sore my back is on the fringes. We were up against the wall on the west mezzanine. We rattle this town we rattle this scene. O, Anna Sun! O, Anna Sun! What do you know? this house is falling apart. What can I say? this house is falling apart. We got no money, but we got heart. We're gonna rattle this ghost town. This house is falling apart.” The music slows down. “Live my life without. Station wagon rides. Fumbling around the back. Not one seat belt on. Wait for summertime. Coming up for air. Now it's all a wash. Now it's all a wash. Live my life without. Coming up for air. Now it's all a wash. I want everyone. Racing down the hill. I am faster than you. Wait for summertime. Wait for summertime. O, Anna Sun!” “Wow. Having those two performances back to back was incredible,” said a shocked Rachel. Mr. Shue points to Lyssa. “Oh. I’m Lyssa,” says Lyssa. “Yes, Lyssa you remind me of a younger version of Tina Cohen-Chang. You balance out them,” Mr. Shue says as he points to Bailey and Charity, “You three are in.” Bailey just looks at Lyssa as everyone filed out as the bell rings. Bailey, Charity and Lyssa stay behind. “Are you stalking Bailey?” asks Charity. Bailey and Lyssa laugh. “Lyssa has been my rival for ages,” says Bailey. “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Lyssa says with a smile, “Well see you folks later. I have class.” Bailey and Charity watch as Lyssa leaves. ----------------------------------------- Chase was sitting in the library studying when he looks up and sees Arya making her way to him. “What brings you here,” Chase asks smoothly. “I was just wondering if you were going to still audition for the glee club,” Arya replies. He just shrugs and gathers his books then headed out of the library. “So you went and joined the glee club after my long rant,” says a voice behind Arya. She turns around to see Robb. Arya shakes her head. “See unlike you I don’t care about my social standing. I’m breaking the mold,” Arya says as she turns waltzes out of the library. -------------------------------------------- Bailey and Charity walk into drama class to find that the jocks from the other day were gone. “Hey Art! Did your quick wit scare some people off?” jokes Bailey. Lyssa looks up at Bailey with a raised eyebrow. “Just sit down, Bailes,” Lyssa chuckles. Bailey makes the I’m watching you motion. And I’m watching your best friend. Look what I’m thinking. I have only talked to her once and I think I’m attracted to her. Ugh I’m starting to sound like Gabi. Lyssa was brought from her inter thoughts by the drama teacher walking into the room. “Folks we have a new recruit. Just in time for some of our veteran members to do some train with the newbies,” say the teacher, “Everyone welcome Maxwell Davis!” The name makes Lyssa to look up as a tall brown eyed and hair boy walks in. Lyssa narrows her eyes. The teacher started to pair all the students that have taken the class more than once with the new people. She finally reached Bailey and Lyssa. “Lastly Bailey you will be paired with Maxwell. Your assignment for next week is stage slapping. That leaves Lyssa to show Charity the ropes of stage kissing.” Lyssa gulps as Bailey and Charity both turn to look at her. Oh now I’m screwed. No I can do it. It’s just stage kissing. She is straight anyway. Just breathe. Everyone was waiting for Lyssa to respond. “Roger that…I mean ok,” Lyssa stutters. Charity smiles at Bailey. “Does she usually stutter like that? That is the second time,” whispers Charity to Bailey. “Nope she usually doesn’t. I wonder what has her tongue tied. Maybe she hasn’t kissed a girl before. But stage kissing it isn’t supposed to mean anything,” Bailey whispers back. They both look back at Lyssa, who had her head down on her desk. Bailey throws a paper ball at Lyssa to get her to attention which didn’t work. Charity smiled as she thought to herself, This is rather interesting. ---------------------------------- Arya, Bailey, Charity, Lyssa and Michael all sit in the choir room staring at Mr. Shue. “This is a good start. We will most likely pick up more members as we go,” Mr. Shue says he leans against the piano. He starts to pace in front of them. “We have Arya, our souler,” Mr. Shue says as he points to Arya. Next he points to Bailey and Charity. “Bailey and Charity, our high energy popstars,” Mr. Shue says, “And Lyssa, our indie girl, with Michael, our rapper. I do say that is a good start.” Michael stands up. “Mr. Shue? I have a song that I want to do but I need the help of Lyssa,” he says. He nods to Lyssa as he tosses her a mic. “We're under pressure, Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together, Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know, girl, We both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances. I'll be your soldier, Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl. I'll be your whole world. You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl. So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly. Just take my hand. As long as you love me. We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me. I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love, love, love, love me. As long as you love, love, love, love me.” Lyssa tosses the mic to Michael as he starts rapping. “Yo, B-I-G. I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah. Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there. Girl you know I got you. Us, trust... A couple of things I can't spell without you. Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do. Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view. Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" Oh God. Cameras point and shoot. Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you. You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with, But the grass ain't always greener on the other side, It's green where you water it. So I know we got issues baby true true true. But I'd rather work on this with you. Than to go ahead and start with someone new. As long as you love me.” Someone clapped from behind them. “That was great,” said Chase from behind them, “Do you mind if I audition?” Arya smiled to herself. Michael tossed Chase the mic as Chase gave the band the sheet music. “She calls out to the man on the street. "Sir, can you help me? It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep, Is there somewhere you can tell me?" He walks on, doesn't look back. He pretends he can't hear her. Starts to whistle as he crosses the street. Seems embarrassed to be there. Oh think twice, it's another day for. You and me in paradise. Oh think twice, it's just another day for you, You and me in paradise. She calls out to the man on the street. He can see she's been crying. She's got blisters on the soles of her feet. Can't walk but she's trying. Oh think twice... Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do. Oh lord, there must be something you can say. You can tell from the lines on her face. You can see that she's been there. Probably been moved on from every place. 'Cos she didn't fit in there. Oh think twice...” “Oh my god, that was such a powerful song,” Bailey says through tears. Lyssa leans forward. “Bailes, he is straight,” Lyssa whispers to Bailey. Bailey stops crying and glares at Lyssa, who smiles and shrugs her shoulders. Charity laughs next to Bailey. “Dude, you are in,” says Michael. “Well, well if this isn’t a lovely bunch,” says a voice. Everyone looks up. “What do you want Robb?” asks Arya. “Oh just to let you know that I’m starting a cool glee club,” Robb replies. “There is such a thing as a cool glee club,” asks Chase. Everyone shakes their head no. “There is now. I’m not going to stand here and argue with you guys. Just be warned. You will not know what hit you,” Robb says backing out of the room. Everyone looked at Mr. Shue, who had no idea what to do at all. Category:Episodes